


on the brink of a storm

by EllaYuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 453 Coda, Coda, F/M, FT 453
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She lets them stay, though she absolutely refuses to play strip poker with them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the brink of a storm

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail Ch. 453 Coda Fic

For all of Natsu‘s positive attitude towards the coming day‘s battle, Lucy can‘t shake the sense of foreboding that has fallen over her like a shroud. No matter how much she tries, she can’t stop feeling like something terrible is about to happen, something that will shake her and the guild to their very core.

It‘s this ominous feeling that finally has her relenting to Natsu and Happy‘s insistent pleading to let them stay the night. She doesn‘t think they‘ll have a peaceful moment like this starting tomorrow morning. And she realizes that she  _really_  doesn‘t want to be alone tonight. She fleetingly wonders if she‘d have gone to their place eventually, had they not come to her first.

She lets them stay, though she absolutely refuses to play strip poker with them.

Instead she picks up the book she‘d started the previous day, lies down on the bed and reads. The book is good, the company is soothing if noisy, and she can feel herself slowly relax. (She absolutely  _does not_  think about the progressively more naked Natsu sitting by her bed.)

An hour later the light atmosphere of the apartment is disturbed by a loud, awful sound from outside and Lucy knows that playtime‘s over and their little bubble of peace is broken.

She grabs her Keys and her whip and a hair tie while Natsu redresses, and then they‘re out, as ready as they‘ll ever be, to face their greatest foe yet.

~

Minutes later, they‘re all out in the streets of Magnolia, prepared for battle, waiting for the enemy‘s move.

Lucy‘s just finished tying her hair up when she feels Natsu grabbing her hand. She looks at him in question, only to find he‘s looking up at Zeref‘s ships, an intense look on his face.

“When this is over,“ he starts, not once taking his eyes away from the sky, “you, Happy and I are going on a year-long trip.“

Whatever she expected, this wasn‘t even remotely it.

“…What are you talking about?“ she asks, hesitantly.

“I‘ll take you to see all the places Happy and I went to on our training trip.“ he says. “It‘ll be our biggest adventure yet. So…“ Natsu trails off, but she can understand what was left unsaid. ‘Be careful tonight.‘, ‘Don‘t get killed.‘, ‘Let‘s both live through this.‘

Lucy doesn't know why Natsu is bringing this up now, but she can‘t help smiling even as her face burns with the force of her blush.

“Okay.“ she says. “But you‘ve got to give me time to pack my own bags this time.“ she adds a bit slyly.

“Okay.“ he says, and squeezes her hand tightly.

They’ll get through this. They have before and they will again.

Lucy squeezes Natsu’s hand and turns her attention to the sky.

 


End file.
